Crazy things Love makes you do
by Vanitas-Remnant
Summary: Jean Havoc is injured by Lust Manga  and his girlfriend Brigadier General Sazha Hawkeye the Water Alchemist gets extremly sick. Roy and Ella Elric the Silverhand Alchemist found out something happened. Havoc X O.C


I don't own any FMA Chars except Sazha Hawkeye (Riza's niece/ Riza's older brother's daughter). And I got permission from my friend to use her OC Ella Elric (Edward Elric twin sister.)

Hot sweat dripped down Sazha Hawkeye's face. She was over the toilet.

"Oh, God!" She whispered before dry heaving. Her stomach wasn't going to allow anymore things coming out. Sazha sat like that for ten more minutes. She ripped her faded gray sweats off, heating up.

"What is happening? Am I going to die?" She whispered, fearing death. A knock came to the door.

"Sazzy?" Havoc's voice trailed from the doorway. She knew he had someone else with him.

'_Great, just what I need, another person seeing me in this condition. I just hope it's his mother…"_ Sazha thought weakly. Her body shaking slightly. First hot sweat, then a cold rush; Sazha knew something was up. Roy Mustang walked in the bathroom, and saw her perched over the toilet, wearing an oversized tee-shirt and lacy panties. Roy shuddered, but rushed to her side. He had no idea about these attacks.

"Sazha, Sazha tell me what's wrong?" Roy's deep voice made her stomach turn. She moaned quietly but said nothing.

"SAZHA! Damn it tell me, what's going on!" Roy shook her. She wrapped her auto-mail arm around her stomach. She slipped out of Roy's grasp and crawled her way into Jean's and her shared bedroom.

"Roy? Where are you?" Havoc asked wheeling himself into the bathroom doorway. His blonde bangs slightly falling in his eyes. Havoc saw Sazha's sweats on the ground and Roy kneeling where she just was.

"Jean? You have a doctor's appointment in twenty minutes and I need you to take your pills before you go." Sazha called, behind him. Roy looked up and saw Sazha standing behind Jean wearing a violet tank top, which showed lots of cleavage, and short jean shorts. Perfect summer attire.

"Oh, Hey babe. Looking good!" Jean said, looking up at Sazha. Her shoulder blade length hair pulled up in a messy bun. Sazha smiled, bent down and kissed him on the forehead. She pulled him away from the bathroom doorway and into the kitchen.

"Jean Havoc." Sazha said to the receptionist. He looked up, and saw her standing before him. His blue eyes flickered to her chest. _'Damn that girl has a nice rack.'_ He thought. Sazha lifted an eyebrow.

"Hello? Anyone alive in this guy?" Sazha growled. The receptionist looked at her face.

"Oh sorry, baby I was just liking the view." He smiled.

Roy walked in pushing Jean's wheelchair.

"Hey Roy, could you explain to this freak why it's not ok to be checking out my boobs." Sazha said, turning slightly towards him. Roy walked up to the counter and looked at him.

"I am the Flame Alchemist. Mess with Sazha, you mess with me." Roy threatened. The guy shuddered and quickly scrammed out of the office. Roy smirked at Sazha and walked back to Jean. Dr. Flakner the doctor walked into the room.

"Jean good to see you, how are you doing?" the Doc said. Jean smiled.

"Better. My girlfriend says that my breathing has gotten better." Jean explained. Dr. Flakner smiled.

"Right this way." He walked back into the room he just came from. The receptionist had sat back in his chair. Sazha turned towards him and shot him an if-looks-can-kill look, and followed Roy and Jean into the room.

"So, your breathing has gotten a lot better. I'm quite impressed that you managed to stop smoking. I've heard it's quite hard." The doc said. Sazha leaned back on the bed, a little pissed Roy had to take the only other available chair, making her sit on the bed.

"Well I guess it's all Sazzy's fault. She gives me rewards when I don't smoke…" He shifted his hands from the armrests to his legs. Sazha blushed hard. Roy's and the doc's mind went blank. Roy hoped that Sazha hasn't been trying to experiment Sex with a paralyzed man.

"JEAN! That's for us to know and no one else to find out!" Sazha shrieked.

"Well, and the word we are looking for here is ANYWAYSSSSSSS! So let me check the southern region… Oh by the way," Dr. Flakner glanced at Sazha. "You should step outside." Sazha bit her lip, letting crimson blood slid down her lip.

"Whatever… Just for your freaking info-" Sazha started but Roy pushed her out of the room. Sazha tripped over the door frame and crashed into the receptionist. His strong arms tensing, holding her weight.

"Dr. Flakner? I have a question." Jean looked at the doctor, lying motionless on the bed, having no control of where the 20 year old doctor prodded or poked him.

"I have an answer." The Doc said sarcastically. Roy flinched.

"Well, can you check out my girlfriend? She has been extremely sick the past month. Throwing up and dry heaving; getting weak fast; random stretch marks appear. Ah! The agony, of not being able to do anything with her, because she gets tired quickly…" Jean moaned. He hoped Roy had no idea what he had meant.

"Well, I can try. By the way you explain things, your describing a pregnancy. When was the last time you had sex with your girlfriend, and she didn't seem put out?" Roy's eyes widened. He hoped that this conversation didn't last long.

"Hey baby. Where's your psychopathic boyfriend?" His name card read Ryker. Sazha pushed him away.

"I'm sorry but Roy isn't my boyfriend. Jean, the guy in the wheelchair is." Sazha turned away from him. The small hallway seemed to be closing in.

"So intrigue me baby. What is it like to fuck a disabled man?" Ryker smirked. Sazha turned around furious.

"You dare insult Jean? Better be fucking lucky your dick isn't viciously ripped off and shoved into your fucking mouth." Sazha growled.

Roy stumbled out of the room, gasping for a breath. Sazha and Ryker looked at him. Roy breathed hard, looking up.

"Are you ok?" Sazha asked, helping Roy stand. He looked at her belly, knowing that she was having a baby. He tried to turn away but the vomit spilled out and landed on Ryker's shoes.

"EWWWWWWWWW." Ryker cried like a girl. He ran out of the hallway and into the staff lounge.

"Are you OK?" Sazha gripped his shoulders. Roy still had his eyes on her stomach.

"Sazha… I think you have something to tell me." Sazha's eyebrows crinkled.

"What do you mean? I don't have anything to say." Roy looked up at Sazha's green eyes. Her bangs falling in her face again.

"Did you have sex with Jean?" Roy's stomach churned as he asked the question, knowing the answer.

"Yes." She whispered really quietly. Roy dropped his head.

"Sazha I have to inform you that-"

"Sazha? You can come in now." Jean said, interrupting Roy telling Sazha that she was Prego.

"Ok Hun." Sazha said walking back into the room. Jean pushed himself out of the room and into the hallway, with Roy.

"So Jean told me that you have been having some sickness." Dr. Flakner said, placing the stethoscope on Sazha's breast. Unfortunately for Sazha, she had been stuck with a twenty year old male doctor, who made her take her shirt and bra off, just to check her out.

"Well I have been a little sick. And I just think I'm sick, although I don't feel bad…" Sazha breathed, the sickly smell of medicine filling her lungs. The doc moved the stethoscope around to her back, pausing to glance back at her breasts. The cold scope burned her skin.

"The way Jean described it was that you were pregnant." Sazha snapped her head back towards him. Her bangs now covering her left side of her face, the way she kept them for her entire life.

"I'M WHAT?" Sazha's voice could be heard from outside the door. Jean opened the door.

Sazha hung over the toilet again, this time in shame and sickness. She couldn't believe she had been announced pregnant. Besides herself, Roy and Jean only knew. What was she going to tell her Aunt? Or the rest of the military officers? Even though she was a Major General, she couldn't drop her duties. Jean wheeled himself into the bathroom.

"I know how you feel, babe. I was shocked, even Roy was shocked to find out your pregnant. I feel horrible to put you through this. I wish I could fix this mess." Jean pushed himself towards her, but she put her hand in the air, halting him.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have had sex with you. I knew the consequences and I ignored them. It's my entire fault. I am having a child and it's my fault. I don't even know what to do. Should I keep it? Or give it up when I give birth?" Sazha whispered, letting a tear fall into the toilet. Ella Elric stepped into the doorway.

"Sazha?" Ella gasped. Jean moved out of her way. Ella bent down.

"Is everything alright?" Her blonde bangs slightly dropping into her face. Sazha looked up, green eyes bloodshot.

"Ella, I'm pregnant." Ella gasped. Her hazel eyes flashed darkly.

"You." She said, standing up and turning to Jean.

"Pregnant? You got my best friend almost like sister PREGNANT? How could you? I trusted you! And this is what happened! You fucking whore! You deserve every cursed name in the fucking world. You deserve every kind of torture there is! Oh, and believe me, when I'm through with you, you'll have a whole new asshole to wipe. I guess this is what I get for giving my trust away so freely!" Ella screamed, huffing in frustration. Jean sat quietly, head hanging shamefully, taking in her abusive words. "This is your consequence for your carelessness. It can either be a blessing or a burden, but this child obviously has a reason for being here. Maybe a snap back to reality, I don't know."

"Ella, it isn't his fault. I felt sorry for him not being able to do anything for me, or with me. So I had sex with him. He also got sick." Sazha hung her head again. Ella turned around and wrapped her arms around Sazha, wrapping her into a hug. Sazha cried harder.

"You know something? I'll be here tell the very end. Tell you give birth." Ella pulled back and smiled at Sazha. Sazha smiled back, her stomach growled. Ella laughed.

"Get this girl some food!" She pulled Sazha towards the door.

Sazha and Roy helped Jean into bed, laying him on the right side. Sazha smiled at Roy. Together the two officers walked into the living room.

"Thanks Roy. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here." Roy smiled. He hadn't expected Sazha to say thank you.

"I also would love to see you with someone… You know, like get a girlfriend who you care for. Someone like Riza." Roy hadn't expected that either. Sazha was full of surprises. Roy nodded and left her house.

Ella sighed. She knew today was the day that Sazha was leaving due to her pregnancy. But she couldn't believe that the months have passed by so soon.

"Ella I want you to sign these." Sazha handed her a stack of paperwork. Ella sighed again, grabbing the stack. Sazha's stomach had grown immensely in the past few months. Ella began on the stack not even reading what they were about.

"Sazha! What are you doing? Aren't you leaving today?" Roy ranted. Ever since her belly started growing, EVERYONE has been careful not to let the seventeen year old do much work. She hated it.

"Actually my leave doesn't start tell tomorrow." Sazha scratched her nose. The phone on her desk rang.

"Major General Hawkeye?" Sazha's wind-chime voice chimed. Jean's mother was on the other line.

"Sazha I have good news!"

"Yes?" Sazha lightly placed her hand on her ever growing belly; Riza glanced at her with a pang of jealously.

"I talked to my husband, and he said he felt bad that you and Jean were having a baby and that you would be on leave for a while, so he said you can work in our shop, at least until you have the baby." Sazha started to tear up.

"Ohmygosh! Thank you so much! I am so surprised that you would offer up such an offer! Of course I'll take it." Sazha gushed. Roy slapped himself. He had to get her out of her before she floods the office. Roy flinted over to her and grabbed the phone.

"My apologies ma'me, but Hawkeye has to go." Roy dropped the phone on its hooks. Sazha glared at him, mouth a gaped. Roy smirked.

"You know something? I give you early leave Sazha. Go home and rest." With that he turned around and walked back to his regular spot, in front of the window. Sazha glanced at everyone, giving them a questioned look. They looked the same. Quietly she got up and slipped her jacket on. Roy didn't glance when she walked out of the room.

"Sir, what was that for?" Riza asked, angered that Roy had sent her pregnant niece away. Roy turned slightly towards her.

"I can't say." Roy walked to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Are you sure about this?" Jean asked, glancing around the room. Roy had picked him up early from work, to go shopping. Roy leaned over the glass case.

"Positive, besides I'm waiting for the Iron Will Alchemist. She knows what Sazha likes." Roy finished as Ella Elric, the Iron Will Alchemist, walked into the shop.

"You picked this shabby shack, out of all the other high kept places here?" Ella sneered, earning herself an angered look from the owner.

"I heard that this is the only place where we can get real and true rings here. Besides, all the other places don't have colored diamonds." Jean said, pushing forward a little to see more of the case. Beautiful silver bands with even more pretty gems showcased themselves in the shop.

"What's Sazha's favorite color?" Roy asked looking at Ella. She gave him an obvious glance.

"Purple. Geez Colonel. You should know that since you and Sazha _work_ together." Ella saw a silver band with an amethyst diamond. She was positive that her best friend would like it.

"Guys, I found something Sazha would love." Jean called from the corner of the room. Ella and Roy walked across the room. Jean pointed at a ring, and the other two people gasped. The ring was a gold band with a 13-carat royal purple diamond, with two smaller jade diamonds on the sides.

"Sazha is going to die when she sees that ring." Ella gasped. Roy smiled.

"Sir, can I get this ring?" Roy said to the owner. He walked over and slid open the glass case. He carefully took the ring out and gave it to Roy.

"My love for you is hotter than a thousand suns. My love runs deeper that the bottom of the world. My heart ha-"

"Jean! Honey, all you have to say the magic sentence and I'll say yes!" Sazha bit her lip. She waited years for him to ask her to marry him.

"Oh! Well Sazha Hawkeye, will you marry me?" The sun's rays jumped down, off the sun and glinted off the water into Sazha's jade eyes.

"Yes!" Sazha squealed. Jean smiled the biggest smile he could muster. He wanted to ask her to marry before he had a kid, but thing change. Sazha bent down and kissed him long and hard.

Everything that happened was just a dream.

Sazha woke screaming. '_The dreams have been worse but this was freaky.' _Sazha thought.

(In the future)

Sazha woke up. Total Déjà Vu. Jean had just proposed, when Sazha had her flashback.


End file.
